The General's Lady
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: Cody glanced over when he heard a shift and a quiet exhale of breath. "General." (Or - Obi-Wan reveals his decade long marriage to various people, and the Galaxy begins to change little by little). AU
1. The General's Lady

The General's Lady

* * *

"Fives." A kick to the ankle. " _Fives."_

Fives groaned awake, and in the darkness squinted up at the Marshal Commander of the Third Systems Army. "What, sir?"

"Wake up Echo - it's your guys turn for watch."

"I thought General Kenobi was going to take next watch - or General Skywalker," Fives mumbled, grimacing at the stiffness of his muscles while he stood from the hard rock he had fallen asleep on. His movements made Echo grumble something.

"Yeah, but," Cody waved in the general direction of their commanding officers, who were passed out near the fire. "They're actually sleeping."

Fives followed his gaze in the dim light and smirked. "Never thought Kenobi was a cuddler."

Echo - now fully awake - smiled while he stood and rubbed his back. "They look sweet."

It was kind of adorable, Cody had to admit, watching the General and the Duchess - who were constantly arguing and yelling at each other - curled underneath a cloak, her back leaning his front, hands laced together.

"God, I hope they don't try anything," Fives muttered with a shudder, remembering the time he had to stand guard outside the Duchess's chambers on the Coronet.

Echo chuckled. "Don't worry, vod." He inclined his head towards Skywalker and Tano, the former sleeping upright against the escape pod and the latter on the ground beside him. "Those two are more than an effective deterrent for any fun times."

Cody cracked a smile, scanning the woods of whatever backwater planet they had landed on for the night. The cruiser escorting the Duchess Kryze back to Mandalore had been pursued by pirates, and in an effort to save the Duchess, they had escaped using a pod and agreed to rendezvous when the coast was clear.

That had been two days ago, and help hadn't arrived yet. Tensions were running high in their small group consisting of about twelve - himself, Echo, Fives, Rex, a few shinies, Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, Commander Tano...and Duchess Kryze.

He didn't know what to think of the Duchess, even after the many months of escorting her to various parts of the Galaxy and routinely delivering supplies to the suffering Mandalorian system. Those missions always ended up being a bit delayed, and resulted in General Kenobi stepping on-board with disheveled hair and rumbled robes and a dopey grin on his face.

The Duchess directly went against the ideals of his vode, but even he couldn't help enjoying her iron spine - and her surprising ease around the clones.

 _She is Mandalorian,_ Cody reminded himself while he left the troopers to the night watch and picked his way around his sleeping vode.

She was General Kenobi's lady.

Shaking his head, Cody found a free spot near his Jedi general and peeled away the more uncomfortable bits of his armor.

The low fire was warm. He stared at it for a moment, enjoying its low light and quiet crackles.

Cody glanced over when he heard a shift and a quiet exhale of breath. "General."

A ghost of a smirk could be seen. "Mmm?"

"You're a little shit."

The Duchess, oblivious to the conversation, rolled over and buried her face in General Kenobi's tunics.

General Kenobi hummed, and pressed a kiss to her head. His spoke in a whisper. "I think you can understand my reluctance to wake and observe night watch."

Cody shook his head in exasperation, and lay down. "G'night, General."

* * *

 _Author's note: I've had this in my head for months and I finally wrote it down! Yay!_

 _Always felt like Cody probably told Obi-Wan he was a little shit at some point, and Obi-Wan just went YEP._

 _So this fic was born today - enjoy! ^-^_

 _(As usual I'll edit this at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	2. Nothing Special

Nothing Special

* * *

It wasn't anything special - it didn't even register in his mind the first time he saw it. It was just a thick silver ring hanging from a chain.

On his General's neck.

With a Mando'a phrase inscribed into it.

 _Nothing. Special._

 _Bullshit,_ Cody thought when he watched his General untuck the chain over and over again, during a moment's rest, when everything was quiet and everyone was sleeping - ha! - and they could take a moment to breathe.

It had to mean something, giving that General Kenobi was currently rubbing his finger over the inscription while they leaned against the cave they had decided to occupy for the night. A wind storm raged outside, causing the trees to knock together and animals to howl. Inside the cave, it was quiet except for the murmurs of the troopers trying to sleep and the quiet crackle of their pathetic fire.

Cody leaned his head against the cave, sighing heavily. The ration bars and filtered water he had eaten weren't sitting well, and he shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his stomach.

"We'll leave this planet soon, Cody."

"I'm actually finding this weather rather enjoyable - it reminds me of Kamino."

General Kenobi smiled softly, staring at the ring. "We all need little reminders of home...and some hurt more than others."

"Sir? I don't quite understand…"

"No…" General Kenobi gave a heavy sigh, watching some of their men - probably unable to sleep - start a round of cards. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

Cody pressed his lips together, glancing outside when a particular large gust of wind ripped out a bush from its roots. He watched it flail wildly, slowing getting lost in the void of rain and swirling debris. "General Mundi has rings like that - not inscribed in Mando'a, of course."

"Five of them - one for each of his wives."

"Mmm." Cody glanced at his General, and gave a small smirk. "You're not very subtle."

General Kenobi shrugged, holding the ring to his lips for a moment. "Do you want me to wear Kryze clan colors instead?"

He shook his head, and clapped General Kenobi on the shoulder. "The Duchess and you make a good match, vod."

* * *

 _Author's note: God, I wrote more. Why does this always happen? Why why why? Ughhh_

 _Well anyways - enjoy! Let me know what you think!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	3. Rumor Has It

Rumor Has It

* * *

"Who are we escorting again?" Cody stood from the shuttle's co-pilot seat, looking at his datapad reading General.

"Korkie Kryze - the Duchess's nephew. From Kalevala to Coruscant. And since we were nearby, I volunteered to be escort."

"Ah."

 _I'm sure that's not the only reason._

General Kenobi tossed the datapad onto the dash before he followed Cody out of the cockpit. "The rumors aren't true, you know."

"That you and the Duchess are married? Or that the prince is your son?"

General Kenobi rolled his eyes while they walked down the ramp and onto the Sundari landing bay. His gaze caught sight of their two people welcoming party, and he grinned. "Take your guess, Cody - Duchess Satine! It's a pleasure to see you again."

Duchess Kryze smiled warmly while General Kenobi bent to kiss her outstretched hand. She was quite beautiful - handsome, maybe, was the better word for it - when she wasn't yelling in frustration or rolling her eyes. "The pleasure is mine."

"Oh I certainly hope so," General Kenobi murmured with a salacious wink. "When I come home, maybe?"

Beside the Duchess, Korkie rolled his pale blue eyes in disgust. "Really Uncle Ben?"

General Kenobi laughed, his crowsfeet crinkling. "Mmm, quite. Satine," he gestured to his right, where Cody was waiting a few places away, "you've met my second-in-command."

"I have."

Cody dipped his head at the steely gaze of the Duchess, swallowing uncomfortably. "Highness - your nephew couldn't be in finer hands."

The Duchess raised her thin blonde eyebrows, her earrings catching in the light when she cocked her head to the side. "Mmm - I'd certainly hope so. General Kenobi tends to be a bit reckless. I'm glad he has someone that's actually competent making sure everything is running smoothly."

Cody blinked in surprise, unsure what to make of the phrasing.

They didn't seem to notice his lack of response - too busy ironing out the escort details. (Which really looked a lot like flirting and barely refraining themselves from kissing each other senseless).

Korkie shook his head in amusement, gesturing to the shuttle waiting for them.

In silence, Cody followed, figuring his General would want to say his goodbyes in private.

"General Kenobi is not my father, Commander."

"It's always safe to presume there are familial relationships between people, sir. Saves time."

"I suppose - but it causes far too much media hassle." Korkie gave him a side-long glance while they walked up the ramp. "My people are wrong about clones, Commander."

"Oh?"

"You fight for a worthy cause, like any Mandalorian should."

Cody thinned his lips, tucking his hands behind his back while he thought of a response. "I fight because I must, Your Highness. It's what I was bred to do - I just so happen to be bred to fight for the right side of the law."

Korkie's expression was hard to read, but he eventually gave a small smile when he glanced behind them at the approaching Jedi General. "You've been spending too much time with my uncle, Commander. You sound exactly like him."

"I don't see how sounding like the grand Obi-Wan Kenobi is a bad thing," Cody remarked.

"Depending on how many drinks he's - Uncle!" Korkie exclaimed when General Kenobi ruffled his hair on the way to the pilot's seat.

* * *

 _Author's note: welp, I wrote more. Oi. This always happens to me. This may be the last chapter, this may not be. We'll see_

 _But hey - at least I'm having fun. Tell me what you think :D_

 _(Like usual I'll edit at a later date.)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	4. Much Entertainment

Much Entertainment

* * *

"I doubt Duchess Kryze will allow the Republic to absorb any of Mandalore, even if the terms are satisfactory. She is remarkably stubborn when it comes to protecting her people's needs - New Mandalorian or otherwise."

Mace Windu - and everyone else in the Council chamber - glanced at each other. He felt his lips twitching, and dared not look at Master Yoda - they would both start laughing otherwise. Smoothing his face into one of neutrality, he looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was seated beside Master Yoda. "Are you sure you could not find ways to - ah - convince her?"

"Doubtful - not with the history between the Republic and the Mandalorian people as a whole. She'd probably have my head for -"

Kit Fisto snorted hard, turning away and trying to smother his laugh with a cough.

Obi-Wan - oblivious to Agen Kolar handing Adi Gallia credits - raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay, Master Fisto?"

"Mmm - ahem - fine fine. You were saying?"

"Right...she'd not be happy, is all I'm saying. And after the shenanigans in the Senate and the former Prime Minister Almec - well, I don't think anyone would want Republic interference. She's trying to keep her people from plunging into another civil - my _God,_ why is everyone laughing?"

Luminara stared at the ceiling while her fellow Jedi broke into giggles, wondering why she had thought it was a good idea to come back to Coruscant.

"You seem to have a remarkable knowledge of the Duchess' behaviors," Ki-Adi-Mundi murmured, steepling his fingers together. The credits in his pocket were burning - he didn't want to give them up to Eeth Koth if he was wrong about this.

Obi-Wan shrugged, well aware of the stares he was receiving. He could feel the cold ring lying against his neck while he spoke. _Oh, out with it Kenobi,_ he thought, feeling his face burn red. "Well I certainly hope I know my wife's values. It would make for an incredibly strained marriage otherwise."

There. A decade old secret out just like that. It would have been a relief to say that out loud, had everyone not been silently scrutinizing him. He wondered vaguely if he would be kicked out of the Order right there and then - but hey, there were fighting a war and Mandalore was currently at peace with the Republic. They couldn't exactly kick him out.

 _Well at least I could be home...and not like they haven't turned a blind eye to everyone else's relationships._

Then -

"Damn it!" Shaak Ti exclaimed, digging in her robes and practically throwing a fistful of credits at Kit Fisto. "I thought they hadn't even slept together!"

Obi-Wan watched, a bit stunned - well, no he wasn't stunned, not at all - while Council members exchanged credits and grumbled about their losses and earnings...all because he had revealed his marriage. He glanced to Master Yoda - the one person he presumed would be stony faced - and felt his jaw unhinge a bit.

The green little troll was happily gathering a large stack of credits in his lap, humming and tapping his feet while he counted. He glanced at Kenobi and gave a little grin. "Much entertainment, your love has given us, Master Kenobi. Mmm, much entertainment. Made me rich, you did, mmm."

* * *

 _Author's note: okay, how did this fic become a crack fic? How and why do I keep updating it? What the heck? xD_

 _Oh well_

 _(As usual I'll edit this at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	5. To Each Their Own

To Each Their Own

* * *

"You're _married?_ All those times you took 'leaves of absence' you were going to _Mandalore?"_

Obi-Wan let out a theatrical sigh, raising his eyes slowly from the datapad to the chair his padawan had collapsed dramatically into. "Really now, Anakin - try not to be so loud. We are in a library."

Anakin rolled his eyes and gave a vague gesture to the shelves around them. "We're in a secluded area - no one can hear us."

"These shelves have ears."

"You didn't answer my question."

He shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. Telling the Council about his marriage was one thing - but telling Anakin _Skywalker_ , the hopeless romantic who probably had an affair of some sorts with a certain Nubian Senator?

That was definitely not on the list of things he had planned to do today.

With as much calm and patience as he could muster, Obi-Wan pushed the datapad away and folded his arms over his chest. "I am married, yes. My time away from the Order is spent with my wife."

"Who is Duchess Satine?"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "Who else?"

Anakin scratched at his neck. "I dunno - you flirt with everyone."

"It's part of my charm - how did you even find out?"

Anakin raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really - I mean, I know the Jedi have a healthy gossip chain but that was pretty quick, given the meeting was this morning."

"Master Fisto told Aayla, who told Quinlan -"

"Who told the entire Temple?" Obi-Wan grimaced. No wonder everyone had been giving him side-eyes all day. He rubbed a hand over his brow, feeling a migraine beginning. The events of the day was not a conversation he wanted to tell his wife. "I'll have to have a word with him."

Anakin ignored his master's concern, looking particularly gleeful. "Does that mean you're secretly the Duke of Mandalore? Do you have diplomatic immunity? Access to those fancy ships? Wait - is Korkie your kid?"

 _"God no,_ no, yes, and no. Any other questions?"

"When did you two-"

"Fifteen years ago in about two weeks."

Anakin gaped, trying to do mental arithmetic. "Wait...you were married at twenty-two? After the year on Mandalore?"

Obi-Wan shifted a bit. "I admit it was not marrying so young was the best idea - Satine's three years older - but it's worked out so far."

"Huh - I mean I don't think twenty-two is young - I was nineteen when Padmé and I married."

"To each their -" Obi-Wan froze, realizing what Anakin had just said. He stared across the table, not sure whether to be in shock or laugh because of course this would happen, why would he consider any other outcome?

Anakin's brain caught up to him, and he gave a nervous sort of smile, inching out of his seat slowly. "Should I get you anything for your anniver -"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan growled, standing from his seat. "Was this marriage unified before or after Geonosis?"

"Why are you mad at me? You married a Duchess of _Mandalore_ \- her ancestors killed _Jedi."_

"Your wife - my God - my marriage doesn't put the Jedi Order in a bind!"

Anakin blinked, keeping the table between them while he spoke. "What are you even talking about?"

"The Jedi Order - to put it simply - is an organization governed by the Judicial Department and the Galactic Congress!"

"Huh?"

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out how to explain the complicated mess they were now in. "Anakin...you married your boss."

* * *

 _Author's note: *cackles* Anakin being dramatic is awesome. I love it :D_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	6. Confession

Confession

* * *

"Padmé you'll never believe - hey Snips - 'Mé guess what - oh man this is so funny, you're gonna love it and…"

Padmé leaned back in her office chair, exchanging an amusing look with Ahsoka, whom was curled in an armchair. She let Anakin jabber and bounce a bit on his toes, glad to see him smile so much. It was always interesting when her husband got really excited - he usually spoke in a broken jumble of Huttese and Basic, leaving it to the listener to put together the pieces and guess what the hell he was talking about.

Like now, for instance. She caught 'Obi-Wan' quite a few times, and 'Satine Kryze,' and maybe 'marriage' or 'union' - she wasn't quite sure.

"What is he talking about?" Ahsoka mouthed, trying not to giggle.

Padmé gave a small shrug, using her foot to move her chair from side to side. She watched Anakin take a breath, and gently broke in. "What about Obi-Wan and Satine? In Basic please?"

Anakin gave an over dramatic eye roll, though his irritation was lost upon the giant grin on his face. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure the door of the office was closed before he glanced back at them. "Obi-Wan is married to Duchess Kryze," he crowed triumphantly.

He furrowed his brow when neither of them reacted, looking between them. "You're not surprised?"

"Should we tell him?" Ahsoka chirped, a grin of her own forming.

Anakin noticed the datapad beside both of them, and made a little noise of trepidation. Two achingly familiar faces - though a bit indistinct because he was so far away - looked back at him from the screens. "Snips... what's on the screen?"

"He's bound to find out sooner or later," Padmé murmured while her husband sat down and was given the datapad by his padawan.

"These are pictures of Obi-Wan and Satine."

Ahsoka giggled, rewrapping her enormous cloak around her. "Read the title, Skyguy."

Anakin cleared his throat uncomfortably before reading out loud: "Duchess Kryze finally reveals husband to be Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi." He read it over a few times before raising his eyes to his wife. "Finally?"

She shrugged. "Most everyone knew that Satine was married - we just didn't know to whom."

"You never told me that!"

"I never knew her husband was Obi-Wan!"

"Oh come on - we tell each other everything."

That peaked Ahsoka's interest. She watched them bicker good-naturedly, and eventually asked, "Why do you tell each other everything?"

"Because we're married," Padmé answered without pausing for breath, continuing to berate Anakin for being to nosy.

"Oh really? For how long?"

"Two years - Snips, we're trying to -" Anakin stuttered to a halt, looking at his wide-eyed wife.

"Ahsoka…" Padmé began quietly.

Anakin gave a little grin. "Well I already told Obi-Wan."

Padmé grimaced, putting her head in her hands. "This is not how I planned for today to go at all."

* * *

 _Author's note: *Snickers* Ahsoka, you are truly wonderful. What would anyone do without her?_

 _Who here thinks that Obi-Wan and Satine planned this whole thing? ;D_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	7. Guess Again

Guess Again

* * *

 _"Four death threats? The news has only been out for two days."_

Satine shrugged, glancing from her datapad to the hologram on her desk. "I wouldn't take them too seriously - even our lovely well-wishers in Sundari weren't terribly ecstatic about our marriage confirmation - they think they'll have a Jedi for a consort now."

The hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi snorted, folding his arms over his chest. Even over the radiowaves his voice sounded tired. _"You clearly haven't tuned into Republic news stations. It's all they've been talking about."_

"Like I care about Republic opinion," she muttered, rolling her eyes before she finished reading the report. Typing an electronic signature, she said softly, "Don't give me that look Ben."

 _"What look?"_ Obi-Wan smiled at her huff, leaning back against his arm chair that was in his Temple apartment. Married or not, he had never fully agreed with her political ideals - but neither had she, so it worked out.

 _Most_ of the time.

She tucked her hands under her chin for a moment, glad she had opted for a day at her desk, otherwise she would have had to wear her weight in formal wear and headdresses.

It was quiet in her office, and she closed her eyes a moment, imagining that there was no war, and her husband could be home like he should be instead of waiting around the Temple for orders that could put him in the line of fire.

 _"We did the right thing, Tina."_

"I know…I just…" Satine heaved a sigh, rubbing a crink in her neck while she opened her eyes. "It feels weird, having everyone know - and the Council not doing anything?"

Obi-Wan shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable - though it was hard to tell what emotion he was feeling due to that blasted beard he had grown. _"Yes...well - I'd imagine they're not doing anything because I have yet to show signs of the Dark -"_

"Obi-Wan - that's bantha shit and we both know it." Satine waited a beat, trying to reign in her frustration before speaking in a gentler tone. "Ben...the Council isn't doing anything because they need you - as a General, a diplomat, to...um..."

 _"Reign in Anakin?"_ Obi-Wan drew a hand through his hair - thank God he had cut the mullet - and sighed. _"That's certainly one way to put it."_

She frowned, studying his posture before ultimately deciding to leave the subject of Anakin alone - it had never done them any good, and now, with Ahsoka in the mix? It was a recipe for disaster.

"Honey?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her, eyebrows raised a bit in question.

"Guess who contacted me?"

 _"Your old suitors, complaining that you're too good for a Jedi?"_

Satine gave a small smile, wondering how long it would take for him to realize he was more than worthy of her love. "Guess again."

 _"The ghost of Qui-Gon? Because he probably liked you more than me."_

"Bo-Katan."

 _"Your sister?"_ Obi-Wan leaned forward, alarm on his face. " _Isn't she a known Death Watch supporter?"_

"Mmm hmm...but some things have arisen lately...involving Ahsoka...and...you're not going to like this at all."

* * *

 _Author's note: I promised myself I wouldn't end on a cliffhanger...I failed on that promise epically._

 _I'll probably only have this series go until chapter 10 - so enjoy this chapter ;)_

 _(As usual I'll edit this at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	8. Vod

Vod

* * *

Cody stared at his General when he finished explaining, wanting to be surprised at the sudden turn of events. Truly, he should have been surprised - well, maybe he would have been if he hadn't spent nearly three years chasing after the damn man. He folded his arms over his chest, rocking back on his heels ever so slightly.

"You want me to...gather my best men...for an undercover mission to Kalelava... because the terrorist organization that is against the New Mandalorian reign...your wife's reign...and the man leading is a Sith Lord -"

"Former Sith Lord - but yes."

"Oh, my apologies," Cody muttered, rolling his eyes. "A former _Sith Lord_ that killed your master, and whom you thought was dead. The person who contacted you with this information is the Duchess' _sister_ , who is part of this terrorist organization."

"Well when you put it that way -" General Kenobi rubbed his neck and gave a sheepish smile. In the lighting of the 212th barracks office he looked incredibly young and maybe a bit scared. "I can't exactly head to the Order or the Senate about this matter."

"Why?" Cody asked in exasperation, stepping backward and leaning against the desk he occupied far too often when they were on planet.

"Conflict of interest, Cody. As a Jed I am supposed to remain impartial to the Galaxy's affairs -"

Cody snorted hard. "Like any Jedi follows that. You're all a bunch of hypocrites."

Obi-Wan ignored him, beginning to pace about the small office, his words low despite the fact the room was sound-proofed. "Satine won her system's right to govern without Republic occupation months ago. To ask for help again would prove Palpatine's point that Mandalore cannot function without Republic interference and given the history between the Republic and Mandalore, we cannot afford to lose their fragile trust in us."

"Furthermore, by alerting the Senate to this problem, we could potentially alert the Sith that's working in the Senate, and we have no way of knowing if Maul and Death Watch are working with this Sith, or if this is an internal matter all together."

Cody raised his eyebrows at the mention of the Sith, but he didn't exactly question the statement. As the Marshal Commander of the 3rd Systems Army, he outranked a majority of the Jedi Order and the Clone Army. The amount of secrets he had been privy to was several kilometers long...secrets that included the conversations about the Sith.

Sighing heavily, Cody watched his General continue to pace, trying to process the information in his head and figure out what to say. The man before him wasn't General Kenobi of the Jedi Order - it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, husband to Duchess Kryze. "Sir...we clones fight for the Republic."

General Kenobi stopped pacing, bracing his hands against the corner of the desk not far from Cody. He sighed, scrubbing one hand over his face. "I...I understand, Cody. Asking you to put yourself in unnecessary harm -"

"I wasn't done, sir." Cody gave a small smile. "We are cloned from a Mandalorian - I was part of the original batch trained by Fett himself. In all reality, we should be fighting for Mandalore - and that's what I'll do. I...may not agree with all of your wife's policies, but I understand her desires for peace."

Obi-Wan smiled, his shoulders slumping in relief. "Thank you, Cody - you have no idea how much this means to me. Losing my family...I don't know what I would do."

"I'll ask my around - I'm sure more than a few will want to help." Cody reached over, clapping a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Family protects each other, vod - and that's what we'll do."

* * *

Mando'a

Vod - brother/sister/comrade

* * *

 _Author's note: Cody's back, people! Whoo! Yes! Does this make up for last chapter's cliffhangar? xD Also - how fitting is that chapter title? I'm am very proud of that ^-^_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	9. No Resistance

No Resistance

* * *

There was no resistance. It was nearly eerie, how quiet the airspace into the planet was. Like the people of Kalevala had suddenly abandoned their homes. Even aerial command was down, filling the ships with static.

"Weren't you supposed to have an informant in command?" Maul snarled while the navigation team tried to contact their spies.

Pre Vizsla swallowed, feeling his armor chafe uncomfortably while he shifted. "Yes, well - this must be their signal. They must have apprehended the guards and command."

"And forgot to contact you?"

"Mistakes do happen."

Maul glared at the woman who had spoken, who glared levelly back. A small smile curled at his lips - _this_ one did not flinch from his glare. "Mistakes in war are dangerous, Kryze."

"They cost lives - I know that all too well. Just prior to the last Mandalorian war I watched most of my clan die by a firing squad. But you know," she gave a shrug, "that was called a mistake too."

"Kryze!" Vizsla barked, gritting his teeth when the ships touched ground in the shipyards. "Enough!"

"Sir?"

"Command your troops to spread out - I want soldiers in every major government building by the time the Duchess is imprisoned, and the broadcasting stations wired to my personal comm within two hours."

Bo-Katan gave a small nod, shoving on her helmet and striding purposefully out the door. She took hold of a warrior's wrist when she walked down the ramp into cool air, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Contact Commander Cody - tell him to prepare his troops across the planet. Have all Republic casualties streamed, if there are any - we'll need all the evidence we can to show how ruthless Death Watch is."

"Copy that, Auntie."

She gave her nephew - whom was dressed in Kryze blue and silver armor - a smart shove on his shoulder. "May the goddess be with you, Korkie."

"You too."

She relayed different orders to the Death Watch supporters, feeling her skin crawl while she did so. _Hopefully by nightfall, this will all be over._

Maul and Vizsla joined her a few minutes later, and she led the way towards the palace. Little had changed since she had lived in Sundari - maybe there were a few more public gardens and buildings and stained glass windows, but it remained largely the same.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Vizsla muttered, staring around while they took an abandoned speeder towards the palace.

 _Avoiding you. Hiding. Protected by half the Third Systems Army, who are more Mandalorian than you mewling quim._

 _Led by the brother-in-law I didn't know I had until a few weeks ago._

She entered into the palace hangar, where all the lights were shut off and not a single machine whirred.

"They're expecting us," Vizsla murmured, watching a sole mouse droid scurry from underneath a ship towards a lift. "They have to be - who tipped them -"

Maul spun on his heel, pointing his lightsaber at Bo-Katan's throat. " _You."_

"Me what?" She murmured coolly, doing her best to look bored and squash down her fear. _Come one, Kenobi - come on, sense us, god damn it._

"It's because of your _clan_ Mandalorians like me are in this -" Vizsla didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He was thrown across the room, his head hitting the wall with a sickening _crack_ before falling limply to the cement.

"Throne room, Kryze," Maul murmured. "That's where Kenobi is - I feel it."

"I'll take you there. I promise."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hey guys! Even if you aren't American, Happy Thanksgiving (even though it sucks and is my least favorite holiday). So cliffhanger - again! ^-^ The next chapter will probably be uploaded within a few hours, so need to worry!_

 _(As usual, I'll edit this fully at a later time)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	10. The Lawless

The Lawless

* * *

Duchess Satine Kryze was sitting on her throne, wearing a simple hair ornament and the traditional robes of the Kryze clan. She looked unnaturally calm, doll-like almost, face neutral and limbs loose. The only light came from the chandelier above, and it wasn't until Maul stalked into the throne room did he feel the presence of -

He stopped, scanning the throne room in what might have been mounting horror. Dozens of clone troopers stood at the ready, their blasters trained on him. There were eight around the throne alone, protecting the Duchess from harm...if they could.

"You do realize I could kill everyone in here with a flick of my wrist?"

The Duchess raised her eyebrows, and then smiled when the door near the throne hissed open. She turned her head, eyes sparkling when the newcomers trooped in. "You found a friend, Obi."

"She found me, my dear."

"At least you chose your match," Bo-Katan murmured, stepping beside the throne and readying her gun. Five palace guards circled the throne, adding to the clones numbers. Six more stood in front of the side entrance, and four clone troopers moved to block the entrance Maul had just waltzed through.

"Kenobi!" Maul shouted, drawing his lightsaber. He reached out a hand, attempting to use the Force - and promptly growled in frustration when he could feel nothing but the faint glimmers of everyone in the room. "What. The. Hell?"

Obi-Wan smiled, the chandelier making his eyes glitter unnaturally while he leisurely advanced. "You know, Mandalorians developed cutting edge Force dampeners centuries ago, in the days they captured and hunted Jedi for sport. A few tweaks and well," he shrugged, moving into the Soresu opening stance almost lazily. "this whole palace is - at the moment - one giant Force suppressor."

Mail growled, lunging at Obi-Wan with a yowl of anger. Their lightsabers crashed together, sparks raining flying between the blades. It was a dance around the throne room, intricate and oh so familiar. Infuriating, too, because he relied on the Force to move fluidly, to walk without pain.

Around and around they went in the throne room. Somehow, they managed to avoid stepping into clones. Maul kept trying to push Obi-Wan towards the throne, so he could easily snatch the Duchess and end her.

But Bo-Katan had the Darksaber drawn - how she had gotten that he didn't know - and seemed adamant about not moving from her sister's side.

Obi-Wan was calmer, blocking every swipe with his lightsaber. A bit of Maul's lightsaber did graze his head, and he grimaced, ducking behind the Sith and chopping off a hand without fanfare.

Maul howled, dropping his lightsaber and clutching his wounded appendage while he crashed to the ground.

"When I cut you in half," Obi-Wan picked the other lightsaber from the floor, igniting it experimentally. "I should have aimed for the head."

"Kenobi," Maul gasped out. "I should -"

He didn't have time to finish speaking. A shot rang through the air, a blast of energy slamming into his head. Eyes wide, Maul crumbled on the spot, blood oozing from the temple and smoke rising from his scarlet skin.

Obi-Wan stared down at the glass tiles of the throne room, then slowly raised his eyes to the throne.

Satine stood there, holding a blaster in her hands, knuckles white and tears coming down her cheeks. There were members of the 212th and her palace guard on either side of her, staring at her in shock and maybe a little fear.

"Sweetheart…"

"He was - he would have killed you."

Carefully, he disengaged Maul's saber and clipped it to his belt before kneeling slowly and checking the pulse of the ex Sith Lord. "Dead...but - honey, look away."

Obi-Wan stood and stabbed the Zabrak in the chest. He felt a sick sort of satisfaction go through him when the muscles squelched around his lightsaber. "Thought I killed him once - better safe than sorry."

"Goddesses," Satine murmured, glancing at the gun in her hands and tossing it to the ground. She sank to her throne, burying her head in her hands and expelling a shaky breath. She didn't react much when Bo-Katan put a hand on her shoulder.

Everything was silent, quiet except everyone's combined breathing.

Obi-Wan walked stiffly to his wife, climbing the steps of the dais and kneeling by her side.

" _General."_

Pressing a button on his comlink, Obi-Wan was greeted with an exhausted clone commander. "Cody - good news?"

"Sir - we have Death Watch members in stripped of their weapons and rounded up. What should we do with them?"

"This is an internal matter, Commander." Satine raised her head, bits of hair sticking to her tear streaked face. In a different universe, she probably wouldn't be alive right now. But this wasn't that universe, and she would revel in it...later. When she had swallowed the fact she had killed a being in cold blood and the threat of assassination was next to nothing. "Bring them to the prison...and make sure all evidence against my reign is brought forth."

* * *

 _Author's note: hello there ;) Didn't expect that, now did you? (I kind of didn't either. I was more like: oh my God, what's happening, oh my God this is so cool)_

 _So enjoy, and stay tuned for maybe another chapter, but definitely an epilogue!_

 _(As usual, I'll edit this fully at a later date)_

 _Ta, dears!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	11. This is Satine Kryze

This is Satine Kryze.

* * *

This is Satine Kryze. A Mandalorian who despised fighting. A pacifist in a wartorn galaxy. Heir to the Kryze clan. Someone of unshakeable faith and pure stubbornness and biting wit. Someone who could tear your world down with only a few choice words. Who stared death in the eyes far too many times and came out laughing.

Her people called her weak.

A Jetii's whore.

A woman who scoffed at tradition and cared only for her extremeness ideals.

That. Was. Fine.

This is Satine Kryze. A woman who refused to watch her people burn in flames around her. A woman who once stared Dooku in the eyes and walked away without harm. Who openly despised Chancellor Palpatine and questioned the motives of the war, the Jedi Order, the Galactic Republic. Whom had one of the best - probably _the_ best - Jedi on a leash. One that commanded a tenth of an army made up of the same man.

She was a woman who should not be living right now. She was a woman who was standing before the front grounds of Sundari palace, back erect, draped in Kryze colors, her husband and sister on either side of her.

Every Holocam in Sundari was trained on her - well, what was before her. Every home in the Mandalorian system - heck, most of the Galaxy - was probably watching the broadcast. There was a small crowd, yes, of mostly New Mandalorians, watching their pacifist ruler in stunned silence.

But the amount of New Mandalorians was far outweighed by the number of traditional Mandalorians - and Satine _knew_ she had the latter's support.

Members of Death Watch were being led onto the grounds, stripped of their weapons, guarded by several dozen members of the 3rd Systems Army. All of their eyes fell on the bodies of Maul and Vizla, sprawled just out of their reach.

Maul's lightsaber wound was still smoking. Vizla's head was barely recognizable.

Fear began to twine in the air, and a slow realization hit everyone.

This was _not_ a woman to be messed with, no matter the circumstances.

Fingers brushed her wrist. Satine glanced to her right, smiling gently while her husband twined their fingers together. He met her gaze with tired blue eyes, and pressed her knuckles to his lips.

"The beard," Satine muttered. "Still don't like it."

"That's what you focus on right now?" Obi-Wan murmured, his crowsfeet crinkling.

"Mmm." She scanned the scene before her, lips pressed together. From here she could make out Korkie and Commander Cody, leading what remained of Death Watch's command into the grounds. Meeting the gaze of Commander Cody, she gave a small nod.

The silence filled with the sound of a few hundred clone blasters readying for fire.

The Death Watch flinched.

The New Mandalorians gasped.

The Galaxy was probably on the edge of their seats.

"Duchess?" Cody eventually asked.

Satine looked at her sister, whose face was impassive. She couldn't do it - she couldn't execute all these people...all these people her sister had served beside for years, these people that she somehow shared blood with.

Despite her quiet voice, Satine knew the Holocams could pick up her words. "Let this be a warning, Kyr'tsad. I will not be so lenient next time someone challenges my rule."

* * *

Mando'a words:

Kyr'tsad - Death Watch

Jetii - Jedi

* * *

 _Author's note: well hello there! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Short, but Satine threatening violence? Man, I love that idea a little too much._

 _Let me know what you think! :D_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	12. Matters of Diplomacy

Matters of Diplomacy

* * *

The chamber was silent, filled only by the sound of the Holorecording. Nobody was talking or even looking at each other, too stunned at what was playing.

Troopers in the garden.

Political prisoners.

Guns cocking.

" _Duchess?"_ Commander Cody asked quietly, his voice echoing strangely over the recording.

"This is live?" Ki-Adi-Mundi murmured, steepling his fingers together.

"Unfortunately." Chancellor Palpatine tucked his hands under his chin, eyes narrowing upon looking at the bodies of Maul and Vizsla just barely visible. "Unfortunately."

" _Let this be a warning, Kyr'tsad."_ Duchess Satine glanced at the cameras for a moment, like she was staring right at her audience watching on Coruscant. " _I will not be so lenient next time someone challenges my rule."_

They watched the terrorists stand shakily - those who realized they needed to surrender or face execution - and salute the Duchess.

Obi-Wan spoke for the first time - was he really wearing Mandalorian armor? - his voice low and firm. " _Escort any who deny my wife's reign to the prison."_

" _For trial?"_ Commander Cody asked.

Bo-Katan raised her eyebrows. " _Sure. We'll go with that."_ She glanced at the Holocams. " _Cut the feed."_

Mace Windu sighed while the image stilled and the lights came back on, folding his arms over his chest and leaning into the stiff sofa. "Guess we know where Obi-Wan's loyalties lie."

"Are we really surprised, Master Windu?" Chancellor Palpatine whispered. "Master Kenobi has always thought with his heart."

Yoda shook his head. "Much like his master, Obi-Wan is."

Anakin - sitting a bit a part from the Jedi - glanced at his wife beside him. Something told him that in a different universe, life would be much different. Probably crumpling to pieces without a chance of recovering.

"Anakin, my boy."

Everyone was looking at him - everyone but Padmé, who clenched her teeth. Anakin glanced at the Chancellor, raising his eyebrows a bit. "Your Excellency?"

"You've been remarkably quiet about all of this - what are your opinions? Obi-Wan _is_ your best friend."

Clearing his throat, Anakin gave a small shrug. _Chancellor is here, Padmé is there...the people that care about my opinion._

 _Obi-Wan, where are you when I need you?_

But he did know - he knew exactly where Obi-Wan was. They all did.

"He probably thought his wife was in mortal danger - his wife who is _the Duchess of Mandalore_ and leader of the Neutral Systems. Losing her to Maul - assuming that figure was Maul - and Death Watch...well, wouldn't that mean we would lose valuable trading partners? A few thousand of trading partners, probably, as most of the Neutral Systems are aligned with Separatist planets more than the Republic."

Padmé glanced at him when he finished, a little impressed that he remembered all that. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. He was bound to absorb stuff, given that they were married.

The Jedi - aside from Anakin, okay, maybe excluding Ki-Adi as well - glanced at each other.

Mace leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You are not at all concerned that Obi-Wan took members of the GAR to aid him? Men who have sworn fealty to -"

"Plo Koon would say that these men are their own individuals who make their own decisions." Ki-Adi gave a small smile when Mace glared at him. "I suspect they went with Obi-Wan willingly - the bond between Obi-Wan and his commander is strong. Everyone under their command trust them unconditionally."

"But they defected from the military, Master Mundi." Chancellor Palpatine leaned back in his chair. "Isn't that a war crime punishable by -"

Padmé spoke for the first time, her quiet voice filling the chamber. "Has anyone checked to see if Obi-Wan is even a citizen of the Republic, given that his wife is a Kalevala Mandalorian citizen?"

"Beg pardon?" Mace asked, looking a bit confused.

"Isn't harder to prosecute those who aren't citizens of the Republic? Because you have to get both governments to agree that a crime was committed. Furthermore," Padmé could feel her shoulders start to tense. "We are at _war._ I agree with Anakin - we shouldn't be worrying that Satine survived because of the efforts of Obi-Wan and his men."

* * *

 _Author's note: Is Padmé a bit ooc in this chapter? Yes, yes she is. Do I care? No, no I do not. Bite me._

 _But really - she was the character I wanted for this chapter._

 _Like it or don't_

 _(As usual, I'll edit this at a different date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	13. Kenobi

Kenobi

* * *

"Sir...if I may be so bold...um...well, nevermind."

General Kenobi - dressed in red and black Mandalorian armor - gave him a sidelong glance while they walked down the halls of Sundari Palace towards the conference room. Outside, the sky was dark, and only a sliver of the General's face could be seen. "Oh, out with it Cody."

"Are there any children we should be aware -"

A sharp, bitter laugh came from his general. Cody grimaced, glad he had the helmet on to avoid eye contact. He was spending too much time with the 501st - they always asked inappropriate questions.

"I would recommend, Cody," General Kenobi nodded to the guards outside the conference room while he palmed the door open. "That you not ask such questions in front of my wife."

"Yes sir."

The doors whooshed open, and they were met with a barrage of yelling. Or rather...holograms of Mace Windu yelling, Chancellor Palpatine trying to calm him down, Anakin Skywalker and Bail Organa trying to interject, and Master Yoda pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...I will not calm down, Chancellor! This act of war -"

"Master Windu, please -"

"Giving me a migraine, you all are."

"Skywalker, I swear if one more word come out of your mouth -"

Satine was sitting in a chair, her sister and nephew behind her. She looked utterly bored with her head propped by two fingers - at least until she caught sight of Obi-Wan and Cody walking in. A small, slightly feral smile came onto her face.

Obi-Wan couldn't say he reveled in watching Mace Windu stutter to a halt when he walked into the frame - okay, that was a lie. He did. With a smirk he took Satine's outstretched hand and bowed over it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Then, in an even bolder move - leaned in, tilted her chin, and gave her an open-mouthed kiss.

A cough was heard behind them. Obi-Wan pulled away gradually, giving her a wink before turning around to face his co-workers. "Masters, Senator - Sheev. It's a pleasure to -"

"Kenobi, what the fuck are you doing?" Mace snarled. "You were not authorized to -"

Obi-Wan smiled, folding his arms over his chest. His gaze flickered to Anakin, trying to read the young man's face briefly. "I'll be taking an extended leave of absence, sirs. The clones I took will remain here as protectors of the Mandalorian system until it's safe for my wife and her remaining clan members, or until the war finishes."

He locked eyes with Palpatine, watching the man scowl and having an uneasy feeling prickle up his spine. "I suspect neither will happen for a while."

Somewhere behind him, Korkie gave a muffled snort of laughter.

Yoda hummed, pounding his cane. "Duchess -"

"Oh, cut the feed." Satine rolled her eyes. "I don't wish to listen to the shitty green troll."

" _Ken_ obi!" Mace began to bark, but his voice cut when the Waxer shut the Holo down.

The fans whirred to a stop, highlighting the eerie silence in the chamber. It had only been forty-five hours since the General had requested their help, and everyone began to realize just how tired they all were. So much had happened, and there was so much to come…

Satine was the first to speak, holding her hand out for her husband to take. "Well darling - care to celebrate our good victory?"

"Sounds delightful," he murmured, helping her stand and glimpsing the disgusted looks on Korkie and Bo-Katan's faces. With a sudden grin he dip kissed her, one arm supporting her back, the opposite hand grasping her bent knee. She gave an inhale of surprise before relaxing, weaving her fingers through his hair.

"Satine," Bo groaned, and rolled her eyes when her sister gave her a very rude gesture. She looked at the people in the room - Waxer, Cody, and Korkie - and jerked her head towards the door.

"How often do they do that?" Cody asked when they were out of the conference room and the door had whooshed shut. He wanted the image of Duchess Kryze - now sitting on the Holotable, still making out with General Kenobi - seared out of his brain.

"How often do they argue?" Korkie countered, running gloved fingers through his dirty hair. He yawned, trying to ignore his aunt's frown. "Prisoners taken care of?"

"One of them tried to commit ritual suicide." Cody looked at Bo-Katan. "That normal?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed, and put a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Get some sleep, kid. You've done quite a bit."

"But -"

Bo-Katan shook her head firmly. "No buts. I don't let me soldiers pass out from exhaustion, and I certainly won't let my nephew."

* * *

 _Author's note: hello dearies! I honestly can't believe that I'm still updating this fic - thank you all so much for the kind and hilarious feedback! It means a ton!_

 _And can we get a collective awww about this chapter? I enjoyed it quite a bit._

 _(As usual I'll fully edit this at a later time)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

 _p.s. don't worry - I haven't abandoned "Secrets" or "Pictures" - I'm planning on doing a mass update once my finals are over on Friday, so expect a lot of work within the next month to come out! :D_


	14. Meetings

Meetings

* * *

 _When Cody first met Obi-Wan - excuse, General Kenobi - he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. The man looked so young, quietly observing the scene from a ways away, eyes flickering around and never stilling._

" _This ought to be good," he muttered to no one in particular._

 _All around the Coruscant landing bay Jedi were meeting their clone commands. Most were chuckling and trying to get to know each other, but some were eyeing each other warily, like they didn't know what exactly to say._

 _He had studied General Kenobi when he was assigned to him, and he still didn't quite know what to make of him. General Kenobi...well, he seemed to...soft to be a Jedi. There was a properness about him that was off-putting. This was supposed to be a soldier._

" _General Kenobi?"_

 _The General turned his head, eyebrows raised just a bit, like he knew the punchline of some joke. "I presume you're my commander?"_

" _Yes sir. CC-224, at your -"_

" _Your name?"_

 _Cody stopped abruptly, glad he was wearing his helmet, or else he would have gaped a bit. "My...name sir?"_

" _Your name." General Kenobi tilted his head and gave a small smile. "It's hardly appropriate for anyone to call a being by numbers and letters, hmm? Unless, of course, that's your preference?"_

" _Oh…" This wasn't in his training. The Kamonians had always told them they were clones, nothing more, nothing less. Nothing. They didn't get a name - but of course, they had names among each other. "It's Cody, sir."_

" _Cody?" The smile grew wider. "Ibac's Mando par Kotê, isn't bic?"_

 _Cody blinked, wondering why the hell this General knew Mando'a. Well...guess they had a few stories to exchange. He tugged his helmet off - which was completely and utterly against protocol - and tucked it under his arm. "Yes sir."_

" _Obi-Wan, please. None of this 'sir' nonsense." General Kenobi - well, Obi-Wan - stuck out his hand. For just a moment, a flash of a chain was visible against his neck. "I look forward to working with you, Cody."_

 _Cody smiled, and grasped the man's hand, a bit surprised by the strong grip and rough skin. "Pleasure cuyir pal'vut."_

* * *

Mas Amedda walked into the office...only to flinch when a chalice of wine shattered by his shoulder. He stared wide eyes at for a moment before glancing to the desk.

Palpatine gave a gusty sigh, rubbing a hand over his face and leaning back in his ornate chair. "My apologies, Mas. I did not know you were coming in."

"It's quite okay, sir." Mas glanced to the bright Coruscanti night behind the Chancellor. His master always knew when someone was coming - perks of being a Sith Lord. To not know...well, in the Chancellor's defense, the month following the surprising death of Vizsla and doomed resurrection of Maul had not been kind to any of them.

That damned Kenobi was controlling the Third Systems Army - a tenth of the fucking clone army - from a cushion on Kalevala. He had the Order in a bind, knowing that one false move from them would make the Republic's already fragile trust in them plummet. Which maybe...

Which was fine, really - let the Jedi suffer. Nobody had much of a use for them anyway.

Ventress had disappeared, and Separatist planets seemed to be faltering in their commitment.

Not Dooku - well, maybe Dooku. His private comlinks was making digital traces all over the Galaxy, though it was near impossible to trace them...

People were beginning to question the war, its motives…

"...not answering my summons. Kenobi, always pissing on my schemes."

Mas dragged his attentions back to the Chancellor - Sith Lord - while the man paced and muttered. He could guess the subject: Anakin Skywalker. Whatever the plan was for the boy, it was certainly dreadful.

"How does Kenobi hurt your plans involving Master Skywalker?"

Palpatine rolled his eyes, which flashed yellow in the darkness. "Showing Anakin - bah! That bitch's death should have broken their little bond, made Kenobi _so_ recluse and reprimanding of _attachments_ , made Anakin... _argh!"_

Mas didn't flinch when a window exploded. He folded his arms over his chest, tapping his fingers against his arms. He had noticed that the little Togruta brat always did... that...

Wait…

"Sir?"

" _What?"_

"Have you considered a different approach?"

Palpatine rubbed at his long nose. "I've thought of killing _Mrs. Skywalker -_ not exactly -"

"What about Tano?"

* * *

Mando'a:

Ibac's Mando par Kotê, isn't bic? - That's Mandalorian for Kotê, isn't it?

Pleasure cuyir pal'vut - Pleasure is mine

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _I did enjoy writing the flashback ;) It's always fun getting Cody's perspective on things_

 _Most people agree that Mas did indeed know - at some point - who Palpatine really was. So there that plotline is in this fic._ _Then the last bit - oh boi, what a cliffhanger. Maybe. Possibly. xD_

 _Plus remember there's been a time skip - a month between last chapter and this chapter. So things on Mandalore are a bit...herm... different_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	15. Have You Heard?

Have You Heard?

* * *

"So have you heard from Master Obi-Wan?"

Anakin sighed, pushing himself and the dolley from the underbelly of _The Twilight_ to look at his padawan. "You asked me that four days ago - and what was my answer?"

"That was four days ago!" Ahsoka - seated on an empty cargo box - gave an over dramatic sigh. "I wanna know what's happening on Mandalore!"

"The media outlets aren't enough for you?"

"The media only shows what Duchess Kryze allows out of the Mandalore system -"

"Look Snips." Anakin glanced over when R2 held out an oil rag and smiled, and patted the droid's head before wiping his hands. "If something was really bad in the system we would hear rumors - people can't be quiet about anything for long. Besides," he gave a shrug, wondering how much Ahsoka had heard and deciding she needed to know regardless. "Master Kenobi is doing a legion rotation within the next few days. His personal command is staying in the system, but two legions are being sent back here. Five are staying on Mandalore - for now."

"What legion is being replacing them?" Ahsoka asked skeptically, though she felt like she knew the answer.

"Who do you think? 501st and 502nd."

"Are we heading to Mandalore then?" She glanced over her shoulder, waving when she saw Luminara and Barriss walking into the hangar.

"I dunno - the Council wanted us to head to Cato Neimoidia, but I'm not sure that'll happen."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Are you ever gonna tell me what happened on Cato Neimoidia?"

"Whatever it was, I am quite sure it involved gundarks."

Anakin laughed, looking at the approaching figures of Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. "Obi-Wan does have a knack for finding gundark nests, Master Unduli - even on planets that don't have them."

Luminara gave a small smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling upwards. "I just received a ping from Master Windu - we're needed in the briefing room. Knights and masters only."

He glanced down at his oil covered tunics and gave a grimace before standing. "No time to change, hmm?"

"I am afraid not, Anakin. You will just have to act like it is all part of the plan."

"Hey come on - is this pay back for the worm thing on Geonosis? 'Cause I swear…"

Ahsoka smirked at the bickering masters, and dropped back by her friend's side. "How was the last mission?"

Barriss laced her hands behind her as they weaved through the hangar and into the brightly lit hallways. "Mmm - fine, I suppose. Not much to report...we're still at war, aren't we?"

"I guess…" Ahsoka rubbed at her arms, wondering why she suddenly felt cold in the hallways of the Temple. She looked on ahead, to where Ki-Adi-Mundi and Adi Gallia had joined their masters. "Just wanted to know if you're doing okay."

Barriss sighed, and stepped beside a pillar, fingers closing around Ahsoka's wrist while she tugged her to a stop. "I'm fine, Ahsoka - truly, I am. I'm just tired - I have barely slept in the past two weeks."

Ahsoka nearly flinched away from her friend's cold touch, wondering why Barriss was looking anywhere but her. In a different universe, she might have left the subject alone and convinced her friend to head to the cafeteria, but in this universe that was rapidly changing by the second?

Not happening.

"Barriss...what's wrong?" Ahsoka closed her hand over her friend's, surprised when she received a teary expression in return. "Barriss?"

* * *

 _Author's note: I wanted to put Ahsoka through hell but she's so precious and my heart can't handle pain right now xD_

 _I do love this arc, despite how sad it is. But not to worry - my desperate need for happiness makes me unable to follow canon...well, at least in this fic ;D_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	16. Time for a Change

Time for a Change

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned when he heard the comlink beeping, reaching out a hand blindly to answer it on the nightstand. "Kenobi," he muttered, feeling his wife - tucked into his side - attempt to shift closer to him.

" _General Kenobi,"_ came the voice of Commander Cody. " _The Jedi Council is contacting Palace Command - they're requesting you be present for a meeting in five minutes."_

"Well considering I'm fifteen hours away on Kalevala with a naked Duchess clinging to me," he smirked when Satine jabbed him with a toe and murmured a half-hearted threat. "I don't believe that's possible, Cody."

" _General Windu is rather insistent - and I'd not be on his bad side."_

"Fine - I'll be ready for in ten."

" _Copy that sir."_

He sighed, staring at the ceiling and worrying - just for a brief moment - what the meeting could possibly be about. No one in the Republic could exactly touch him, not even the Order - he was a war hero, a media darling, the husband of a powerful politician…

They wouldn't dare attempt to kick him out of the Order, not when he could easily have the entire society disgraced in twenty-four hours.

Not like he would do such a thing - he respected them to much. They were his people, his family in all but name. Where he had been raised and nurtured and loved…

But...he had found a different family just when the love began to fall short, a family that answered needs he didn't know he had.

A family that began with the beautiful woman in his arms, one that was touching his jaw and gently bringing his attentions away from his thoughts. Satine smiled when their eyes met, propping herself onto an elbow and leaning down to kiss him. Her hair fell forward, brushing against his neck. For a moment, they lay there, feeling each other's warmth and breath and love.

"Go see what they want," she muttered, thumb tracing his jaw. "Then get back here."

"As my lady commands." He grinned at the eyeroll he received, and gently untangled himself from her embrace. It didn't take long to find his clothes, though he did have to laugh at the scowl that passed his wife's face when he belted the tunics. "What?"

Satine - now laying on her back - wrinkled her nose. "It's a waste to hide such a figure under those robes."

Obi-Wan smirked, putting a knee on the bed to brace himself while he leaned down, his hands pinning hers over her head. "I'll make sure to change into the Kryze colors instead of the Jedi robes."

Her reaction could be best described as a purr, eyes glinting in the low light. "Thank you, my dear."

* * *

Mace Windu could not withhold the sigh when - fifteen minutes later - the colorized hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi flickered into existence. _Kryze colors, my gods._

"You're late."

The little shit had the audacity to grin. "I apologize, Mace - it's incredibly difficult to wake when you're in a comfortable bed and not worried about getting shot at."

"Mmm."

"What's wrong?"

Mace exchanged a look with Yoda before sighing. "Your padawan has informed us of something that's rather...troubling."

"Anakin? What did he -"

"Your other Padawan, young Kenobi." Yoda chuckled at the surprised blink, and settled his hands in his lap. "Concerns Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano, this matter does."

"What about?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward in concern. "Wait - why have you contacted me? I'm not either of their -"

"Well to be blunt Obi-Wan - your opinion will be unbiased, given how absent you have been from Jedi affairs."

"Fair point - what happened?"

Yoda sighed heavily, massaging his temple. "Disallusioned by the Dark Side, young Offee was. About to bomb the Temple, she was."

Obi-Wan sat back in shock, his hologram glitching while he ran a hand through his hair. "Barriss...Barriss Offee? Are you certain?"

Mace nodded, giving a heavy sigh. He glanced around the empty Council Chambers, glad that he had decided on the private meeting. It had been a rather loud one earlier, with every master bickering over each other, trying to get their say about the matter and only stopping when Luminara - the Luminara Unduli - broke down in tears.

"What made her change her mind?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Your decision to come clean about your marriage."

"I'm sorry, Mace...what? You'll have to explain."

Yoda shrugged, looking at the young man he thought would once take his place as Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. "Disillusioned she was becoming, in our people. Losing faith, the longer war dragged on. Change for the modern era, she feared we would not."

"She saw I wasn't punished for having attachment and realized the Order could change." Obi-Wan smirked at the silent nods he received, leaning back more comfortably in his chair. "Masters...you'd be surprised how many Jedi have attachments. It's not just me -"

"Or your former padawan? Master Mundi? Fisto and Secura? Qui-Gon, when he was alive?" Mace muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "We're well aware, Obi-Wan."

"We're the only sect of Jedi who promises punishment when it comes to attachments - and the only sect that is actively fighting in the war," Obi-Wan murmured quietly. "I can understand why Barriss was so frustrated, even if I don't agree with it."

"Time for a change, you believe, Master Kenobi?" Yoda glanced away, shaking his head sadly. "Seen this coming, I should have."

"Well... there's always room for change." Obi-Wan attempted a small smile, though his eyebrows were creased with concern. "Now the real question remains: who swayed Barriss?"

* * *

 _Author's note: n_ _ow how shall they discover the Sith in the Senate?_

 _Hmm_

 _Guess you'll have to wait and see ;)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	17. Official Surrender

Official Surrender

* * *

"Well I have the official transcripts of surrender." Bo-Katan waved the flimsi in hand while she walked into the parlor, Commander Cody close on her heels. "The heads of all clans involved in Death Watch have surrendered, the committee of Clans has decided to hold them on trial, and the prisoners will be held until their specific crimes are accounted for and pressed against them. They'll be held without bail until trials can be set in place."

Satine glanced up from her datapad, a wide smile on her face while she uncurled from her husband's side on the couch and reached for the flimsi. "Excellent - what about property damage? Personal damage? Government?"

"Paid for by the cumulative wealth of donors."

"Most of whom are Death Watch - former Death Watch." Cody glanced around the parlor, feeling vastly uncomfortable. In the month that he had been on Kalavala, he had yet to become accustomed to being in his General's home - his actual home, the royal apartment. It was so strange, to witness the man he had seen fight Grievous and participate in drinking games sit casually beside his wife, scanning the flimsi while she read.

"We'll have to release these to the public," Satine muttered. "Show the galaxy the official terms of surrender and all."

Obi-Wan sensed the nervousness, and gestured to the seating area without glancing upwards. "Take a seat, you two. This may - darling, wait a moment." He peered at the stamps on the flimsi, then frowned while he tried to make sense of where he had seen the same symbols...before.

Oh no.

 _Oh no._

He covered his hand with his face, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. Everyone was watching him in concern, that he was aware of. Had they been Force Sensitive, they would have been aware of the raging emotions in his mind, the thousands of thoughts scrambling through his brain and spinning his life around.

Carefully, he braced hand against his knee and glanced at the confused Bo-Katan, who was now sitting on an armchair beside the fishtank.

"These are Death Watch symbols?"

Bo-Katan glanced at her sister, who shrugged. She raised her eyebrows at her brother-in-law. "They are - ancient Mandalorian symbols. Used by the original clans as -"

"No. They're not."

"...what?"

Satine opened her mouth to speak, then turned to her husband. "What in seven hells are you talking about - and do not say, Obi-Wan Kenobi, that's it's a matter of the Jedi or the Republic."

Obi-Wan snorted, scanning the flimsi again. "This is a matter of the entire galaxy - Cody!" He beckoned his clone commander forward, practically shoving the flimsi into Cody's hands. "Where have you seen this symbol before?"

"Besides on Death Watch armor?" Cody muttered dryly, scanning the flimsi before looking a little ill.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning a little crazily.

"What's wrong with your husband?" Bo-Katan muttered to Satine, who gave a shrug in response.

Cody swallowed hard. "Dooku and Ventress had this symbol on their ships - sewn into clothing."

"So it's a Sith symbol?" Satine leaned back into the cushions, arms folding over her chest. "Well, not entirely surprising. The Jedi - by retrospect the Sith too - and the Mandalorians go back thousands of years. There's always an intermingling of cultures during periods of war and respite. It's no wonder that -"

"This is in the Chancellor's office. On his clothing...everywhere." Cody ignored the stunned silence around him, throwing the flimsi down on the desk. "You do realize how serious of an accusation this is General?"

"I do." Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest, looking at his wife. "My dear?"

"You're insane. Handsome, but insane."

"But?"

Satine sighed, glancing at her sister and the commander. "It would make sense - your Sith Lord in the Senate...right under everyone's noses...how could nobody guess?"

"Force manipulation. Bribery. Money. Fear. All powerful tools."

Bo-Katan pressed her lips together. "Obi-Wan - how can you even prove this theory?"

* * *

 _Author's note: well hello guys. Am I leaving you on a cliffhanger? Yep? Am I regretting it? Nah._

 _Enjoy wondering how Obi-Wan plans to unmask Palps to the Galaxy. It may involve Ventress. Or Quinlan. Or Anakin. The possibilities are endless._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	18. A Spy's Work

A Spy's Work

* * *

Quinlan scanned the crowded bar, feeling the music rather than hearing it. It was loud - ear-splitting loud - with so many voices and presences rubbing against his conscious. His psychometry was useful yes, but sometimes, the constant visions and flashes of people lives when he brushed against them made his head spin.

He glanced around, moving as inconspicuous as he could through the tables and bodies. A smile there, a nod there, a few glances at his comlink - the gestures made him look like he was looking for a friend and nothing more.

Well...he was looking for a friend - particularly the smirking ginger-haired bastard leaning against a wall and chatting to a blonde that was _definitely_ not Duchess Kryze.

 _Civvies. Obi-Wan is wearing civvies,_ Quinlan thought incredulously when he approached. He glanced down at his own red leggings and black tunic, glad his lightsaber was tucked underneath a thick vest.

"You invited a friend."

Quinlan snapped his gaze up, his mouth hanging open a bit. " _Ven -"_

Obi-Wan - wearing a black turtleneck jumper and skinny gray trousers - looked vaguely amused when he glanced at his long time friend. "Please, not so loud Quin."

"For a spy he's very inconspicuous."

"The slums of Coruscant has that effect," Quinlan growled, wondering why the hell his friend was talking to a Sith assassin - or, well, whatever she had become. Her hair had grown, flopping into her eyes and brushing against her jaw, and her eyes were now a piercing blue instead of glittering yellow. She almost looked...pretty. But she was standing so close to Obi-Wan...why?

"You're being followed, by the way." Obi-Wan gave a smirk at his friend's sigh.

"I _know -_ I figured it had something to do with you, Kenobes."

"Probably."

Ventress scanned the bar, rolling her eyes at the scene. "It's just your people providing a distraction for us, Obi-Wan - making sure Quinlan got here safely. One at the bar, two on the dancefloor, one planting a bomb at the door."

"Perks of the job," Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "AJ? Shall we?"

"A -" Quinlan gaped while Ventress grinned - a bomb exploded near the entrance of the bar. He flinched, listening to people scream and run for cover while someone - Death Watch? - stood and began firing at their fellow Mandalorians.

In the midst of the chaos, fingers grasped his wrist, yanking him into behind the counter and put if the employee exit. Quinlan had no choice but to run among the two, utterly confused as to what was happening.

They wove through the streets, not stopping for kilometers.

"What the hell is going on, Obi-Wan?" Quinlan demanded when they had spilled into a run-down apartment. He ignored Ventress collapsing on a torn couch in exhaustion, and stared at his friend. "Obes!"

"Calm down, my friend." Obi-Wan was fiddling with a light, and smiled in satisfaction when it flickered on. He sat on an ottoman, giving a gesture to a tin on the caf table. "Cookies - have one while I explain. Korkie loves them."

"Your son?" Quinlan asked suspiciously, sinking onto the ground and not bothering reaching for the tin. "Where are we?"

Obi-Wan gave a smile, using the Force to pull the tin towards him. "Nephew - Satine has severe endometriosis - she cannot bear children. We adopted him shortly after his parents died in an accident." He pulled out a cookie and set the tin on the floor. "This is a safe house. Satine and I have several dozen all over the galaxy in case of emergency."

"Oh...and her?"

Ventress gave a lazy shrug, tucking her legs onto the couch. "I've been double-crossing the Sith for years - I'm a spy for the Jedi Order."

"...what?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, finishing his cookie and saying, "I found out pretty early on in the war - the yellow contacts she wore fell out and I begged her not to destroy the chain my wedding ring hangs from. Needless to say, we both owe each other favors. She's mainly here for support - and intel, if need be."

Quinlan opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and scratched at his scalp. He picked a dread up, inspecting it for awhile before glancing at them. "So you two are friends?"

"His wife makes amazing desserts."

"That she does. Oh, she just made a -"

"Hello, yeah hi, over here?" Quinlan groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay - Ventress: good guy - woman - whatever. Not Sith. Obi-Wan: husband of Duchess Satine. On Coruscant unauthorized?"

"The Council is unaware yes - Anakin too. Chancellor probably isn't, Force willing."

"Oh great - okay. Lovely. Wait, Chancellor?"

Obi-Wan reached for the tin of cookies again, only this time, instead of pulling out anything edible, he pulled out a roll of flimsi. "It may have crumbs," he murmured, tapping it on the caf table before handing it to Quinlan.

Quinlan scanned the documents, furrowing his brow a bit. He remembered the shocked murmurs in the Temple only last week - _Death Watch had surrendered._

 _But these symbols -_

"Oh, he catches on quick," Ventress purred, looking like her old self. "I like him, Obi-Wan."

Quinlan rubbed at his eyes and sighed, glancing at his long time friend. _How many secrets does this man have?_ He thought of his answer slowly. "Kenobi...this isn't enough to damn the Chancellor."

"Nope." Obi-Wan's smile was thin and a little dangerous. "But you do have psychometry - touch an object in his office if you want proof...and don't forget about your book about Sith teachings."

"How do you -" Quinlan started before he could stop himself. The bastard gave a smirk at the outburst, and he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Okay…what's gonna happen then? You can't get the Chancellor to confess to being the Sith Lord - and the Council won't believe you."

"No...but a certain Skywalker might put the pieces together if the book was in her possession."

" _Her?"_

* * *

 _Author's note: bwahaha hello my friends! It is I, giver of fanfic and cliffhangers!_

 _Man, you guys were hilarious in your speculation after last chapter's cliffhanger that I couldn't wait and had to post the next one. (I mean, I have a bad stomach bug so I'm not doing much anyways)_

 _Enjoy this cliffhanger!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	19. Assasinated

Assassinated

* * *

"You have something in mind, don't you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned from closing the door, pulling a rueful smile at the...Sith? assassin. "I have no idea what you mean."

"It's not your personality to sit back and let someone do the dirty work - even if it the lines of Quinlan Vos doing it." Ventress shifted on the lumpy couch, eyebrows raised a bit. "Giving Quinlan the assignment is a distraction."

"Possibly - or maybe I'm putting the evidence into the hands of someone to populace trusts."

"Because the Jedi having the evidence sounds suspicious." Ventress shook her head in amusement. "Kenobi, executing an intelligent plan - who knew such a thing was possibly?"

"You wound me." Obi-Wan walked to the armchair he had been sitting on, only to easily move it to its side. "But fortunately, it's not a mortal wound."

Ventress watched while he removed pieces a case from the bottom of the armchair, amused while he took out and began to assemble -

"A sniper?"

"Mm hmm. Picked up the hobby on the detail on Mandalore - where I meant my wife, you know." Obi-Wan peered through the scope and gave a small smile. "You should hear what sort of evidence my commander has collected in the past few days."

* * *

"...do not think tonight would be a great idea Dormé - maybe tell Senator Aang that tomorrow might work best?"

Dormé nodded, tapping away at her datapad while they walked the halls of the Nubian Embassy. "Plans tonight, my lady?"

'Plans' usually meant Anakin was home. She hummed in agreement, turning a corner and palming the door open to the Nubian Embassy. It had been an interesting few months, she could say. Stressful was a better word.

There was the whole mess with Mandalore - discovering Satine's marriage to _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ \- which wasn't a shocker, not really. Then Satine defusing Death Watch within weeks. While that was happening - Ahsoka discovering her friend would have bombed the Jedi Temple and planned to put everyone at risk... including Ahsoka.

There was that little detail that people - Jedi and Senators alike - seemed to be becoming gradually aware of her relationship to Anakin - not knowing the exact details, but knowing they were somehow committed to each other.

"Ma'am." Her secretary - an elderly Nubian grandfather named Bowen - gave a smile when they walked in. "There's a package for you."

"Oh?" Padmé's eyes swept over the desk, her eyebrows raising when she spotted the badly wrapped package. "Who from?"

"Don't know - Jedi. Dropping something off for General Kenobi. It was scanned for a bomb - came back normal."

"Not Anakin?" she asked, taking the package and furrowing her brow when she studied the scrawled note taped to the paper. _It's code...and a book?_

Clearing her throat, she glanced upwards and gave a smile. "I remember what this is - I wanted to research a Nubian Jedi awhile back. Obi-Wan must have asked someone to drop it off."

Dormé gave her a skeptical look, but ultimately nodded. She stepped in front of Bowen, bending down to review the schedule for the next few days.

Padmé walked into her office, closing it behind her and breathing a small sigh of relief. She usually considered her office a bit of a safe place, a room where she could control - most of the time - who came in or out of it. Without fanfare she flicked on the radio, shaking her head in amusement when showtunes filtered through the speakers.

"Oh Ani."

She kept the radio tuned to the showtune station, walking to one of her more comfortable chairs and sitting down.

"Now what are you up to Obi-Wan?"

* * *

It was probably close to evening once Padmé had skimmed the book... and all its evidence. It was spread out on her desk - the stills of Palpatine's office, the book spread out and bookmarked, the copies of the Death Watch surrender papers.

It was fairly obvious who Sheev Palpatine was... and it wasn't the cordial mentor Anakin claimed he was.

She sighed, pulling a hand through her hair and grimacing at the migraine she was beginning to feel.

 _How_ in the galaxy was she supposed to bring this to the public's eye? Not like she could bring it to the Senate...no, not even the Jedi Order.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Ma'am?" Bowen called. "I'm about to head out - Senator Organa is here to visit though. He says it's urgent.

Padmé cursed under her breath, shoving the documents and book into a drawer in her desk while she yelled, "He can come in!"

The doors slid open while Padmé was leaning against her desk for balance and tugging her heels back on. "Oh Bail - I needed to talk to you about -"

"The bill can wait Padmé." Bail attempted a smile, though it was strained at best. "You need to come to the Chancellor's office."

"I wasn't aware there was a -"

"Padmé that Chancellor has been assassinated."

* * *

 _Author's note: Hello. I am evil. I'm going to proceed to cackle._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	20. The Dooku Lineage

The Dooku Lineage

* * *

" _That's an interesting sniper."_

 _Obi-Wan - shaved, grimy, and maybe a little high on adrenaline - gave a small grin while he glanced up from the bunk floor. It was strange, to see him look like himself after so many weeks of looking like Rako Hardeen. "Thank you - I built it myself."_

 _Mace leaned against the wall of the cruiser, watching the younger master carefully disassemble the intricate sniper and clean each part meticulously. "It looks Mandalorian."_

" _Mandalorian inspired, yes. Custom blast size and long range." Obi-Wan shrugged, moving a cloth over the lens gently. He didn't give any further information._

* * *

The halls before the Chancellor's office were crowded, barely giving anyone space to move. Everyone was chattering, desperately trying to move through the tape and the walls of security tape. Senators, aides, kings, queens, padawans, servants - no one was being allowed in, and everyone was screaming about being let in and how it wasn't _fair_ and -

"When did this happen?" Padmé murmured while they carefully, ever so carefully, wove through the crowd and did their best not to step on toes.

Bail gave a small shrug. "Probably about two hours ago...I was about to have a meeting with him." He gave her a sidelong glance. "I informed Master Windu what happened, and he advised to come get you."

She furrowed her brow, not quite understanding. Master Windu and her were friendly, but they hardly spoke more than a couple sentences alone. In an uncharacteristic move, she did not speak when the police noticed Bail and her, and allowed them under the tape and into the Chancellor's office.

There was a howl of indignation from those behind them, but Padmé didn't notice...too busy staring at the scene before them. The office itself was normal - filled with Sith objects, she realized - but there was Master Yoda quietly conversing with Master Mundi, the chief of police and his detectives poking about the room, Master Windu staring out the window beside Commander Fox and Ponds…and Anakin, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Master Gallia beside him rubbing his back.

Padmé walked to the couch, thinking of lineage threads and why Adi Gallia would be comforting Anakin. _Gallia was master of Siri Tachi, Siri best friends...lovers? with Obi-Wan - ah. Anakin was around Gallia quite a bit...grandmother figure?_

"What happened?" Padmé asked quietly, feeling sick while she glanced to the desk, where the Chancellor was sprawled over it, the back of his head still smoking and oozing from a blast entry.

"I…" Anakin cleared his throat, glancing at her like a feral animal. "I was with the Chancellor when he was killed."

The room silenced around them, all eyes on Anakin. She had the distinct impression that Anakin had gone mute when it happened, hence why everyone was listening now.

Anakin ran a shaking hand through his hair, glancing at the desk and shivering. "Blast came through the window -"

"Aren't they blast proof?" Master Mundi interjected, looking bewildered when Commander Fox nodded.

"Blast came through the window, killed the Chancellor instantly. I heard Senator Organa open the doors, and he was the one to observe the scene and contact the Order and the police."

"You don't know anything else?" Commander Fox questioned.

"I would be telling you if I did, wouldn't I?" Anakin snapped, his shoulders tensing.

"Ani," Padmé murmured, putting a hand on his knee.

Mace glanced at them, barely able to react. He'd known for years about them - the Dooku lineage always had 'I have attachments' written over their faces. Folding his arms, he sighed heavily, staring at the clean sniper hole through the glass, perfectly aligned with the Chancellor's head. "This is the work of a professional - whoever did this knew what they were doing and who their target was."

"We're checking security footages now," a detective said.

"Probably the work of the Separatist," Master Mundi muttered in disdain.

"Perhaps," Mace murmured, studying the entry hole of the blast. He glanced to the Chancellor, brow furrowing a little before he gave a small, barely there grin. _Obi-Wan...you sneaky bastard._

"Grand General?"

The attention shifted to Commander Ponds, who was had accidentally hit a button on the desk…revealing a compartment containing two Sith lightsabers and a comlink.

* * *

 _Author's note: okay, so this chapter doesn't have as much as a cliffhanger, but I'm still a jerk :D_

 _Enjoy_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	21. Contingency

Contingency

* * *

 ** _Coruscanti Alpha_**

" _Chancellor dead in surprising assassination"_

 ** _Ryloth Reads_**

" _Mad scramble for power in Galaxy?"_

 ** _Galactic Gambles_**

" _Clone Commander finds Sith artifacts in Chancellor office"_

 ** _Republic Renegade_**

" _Sheev: Separatist AND a Sith Lord - anonymous tip reveals shocking evidence"_

 ** _Coruscant Conspiracy_**

" _Who CONTROLLED THE WAR?"_

 ** _Galactic Gambles_**

" _jedi claim they had no idea"_

 ** _Alderaan Talks_**

" _Skywalker Releases Press Statement: Witnessed Assassination (pg 5)"_

 ** _Nubian NEWS_**

" _WAR TO CONTINUE?"_

 ** _Sundari Sensation_**

" _Sith in Senate"_

 ** _Separatist Speaks_**

" _Dooku Dead - cause of death ruled suicide"_

 ** _Sundari Sensation_**

" _PEACE TALKS OCCURING"_

" _Mon Motha Makes Chancellor Bid"_

 ** _Republic Renegade_**

" _Kryze says 'one government ruling the Galaxy is foolhardy. There can be peace with multiple governments - it's possible'"_

* * *

Mace sighed, pushing away the datapad and rubbing his eyes. The news outlets were having a field day the past three weeks - and with good reason, obviously. He grimaced, wondering what the future would hold. Sooner or later, the Jedi would become the scapegoats...it was only a matter of time.

If they could just manveer correctly...maybe have Skywalker do some press...he'd been laying low for awhile, on leave (his _wife,_ Amidala was his _wife)_...that'd be a good idea, the public loved -

A knock sounded on the apartment door, and he raised his head when it slid open. He rolled his eyes at the intruder, standing from his armchair. "Depa - must you use your override codes so much?"

Depa smirked, her robes scuffing against the floor while she leaned against the molding "Making up for lost time annoying you."

"Mmm - your apprentice has done enough of that."

"Caleb is bright - I'm thankful to have him. Makes me wonder what it really means to be a Jedi."

Mace - shrugging on his robe - gave her a look. "Not you too."

"Order needs to change Master - we both know it."

"Mmm - the question is how much?"

Depa rolled her eyes. "Come on old man - we have a Council meeting to get to - guess Commander Cody needs to talk to us?"

"Oh this oughta be good."

* * *

"Generals." Cody tucked his hands behind his back, head tilted a smidge. It had taken some time for the Council to gather, and even more time for them to contact Sundrai. He felt a bit odd, standing in the middle of the holographic council in his grays, having General Skywalker and Duchess Kryze watch intently from the door. "There's been a development in the investigation."

"Oh?" General Windu asked, looking intrigued and tired. "You have information about the Chancellor?"

"Mmm - maybe." Cody pulled a baggie from his pockets, palming it gently before holding it upwards, spinning in a slow circle so everyone could look at it. "Inside the bag is an inhibitor chip...found in the skull of clone trooper Tup."

" _What?"_ Windu yelped, leaning forward.

"That can't be," General Ti murmured, her eyes wide.

"Possible, this is not." Grand General Yoda rubbed a hand over his grizzled face. "Sensed this, we should have."

Cody shrugged. "Tup a member of the 501st legion, who recently rotated to Kalavala - according to Duchess Kryze, he was complaining of a migraine for one night. The medics ordered an MRI when the migraine didn't ease after five days - and they found this."

"Which is an inhibitor chip?"

"Mmm - with over 150 various orders written in a dialect of Mando'a, which has its roots in a dialect of ancient Concordian. A Sith language… scans show it's in every clones head."

"How does anyone know - how do we know you're not making this up? The Duchess and her regime hate the Chancellor."

"How do we know you weren't behind the assassination?" General Koth barked.

General Windu nearly snorted.

"You don't - you'll have to trust me." Cody gave a small smile, briefly looking over to his General. "Prince Kryze primary focus of study is linguistics - he is able to decrypt the language here - and I suspect General Vos and maybe even Madame Nu would be able to read these as well. I wouldn't be entirely surprised if General Skywalker and those from Outer Rim world's are able to read it."

"What are the orders?"

Cody's smile was grim. "I'm glad you asked, General Mundi."

* * *

 _Author's note: heyy friends ;)_

 _Am I aware that Depa was in a coma most of the war? Yep. Do I care when exactly she woke up? Nah, not really ;)_

 _Cody's grays - his formal military uniform_

 _(As usual I'll edit this fully at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	22. Peace Talks

Peace Talks

* * *

Obi-Wan shut the door of the bedchamber quietly, breathing a small sigh when the latch clicked. He glanced over at the bed, where his wife was underneath a pile of blankets. A smile touched his lips - at least one of them had found some sleep these past few weeks.

Carefully he moved to the chair they typically dumped their belongings on, undoing his belt and tunics and boots.

"Holocouncil meeting that bad huh?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan walked barefoot to the windows, drawing the drapes closed. "Not bad... stressful."

Satine had shifted to her side by the time he sat on the bed, grimacing a bit while she tucked an arm under her pillow.

"The Council bickered for hours...they cannot decide what to do."

"Cannot blame them - those orders...the public is baying for blood. That Order 66... absolutely horrible."

"All of them are horrible - cannot believe they thought it was a good idea to release the contingency orders to the public - the clones have been harassed enough. They have no chance of becoming naturalized citizens of the Republic now."

She snorted, giving him an eye roll in the dim light. "Oh no, what a nightmare."

"Tina."

"What?" Satine reached over, putting her free hand on his knee. "Obi - I know you're worried about Cody and your men."

"Can you blame me? I fought beside these men for nearly three years - they've saved my life more than once - I would not be here without them."

"I don't know about that - you're pretty resourceful."

Obi-Wan gave a huff of laughter, scratching at his beard. Covering her hand, he murmured, "Can't believe the war is over."

"The peace negotiations are still in progression - the Senate and the Confederacy are being remarkably stubborn.

"Surprise surprise." Obi-Wan squeezed her hand. "The droid army can be destroyed but the clones…"

"I may have a solution to that."

"Do tell."

"The Fett Clan proposed that all clones can take an oath and be adopted into any clan that's willing -"

"Becoming Mandalorian citizens -"

"On the condition all the inhibitor chips are removed. Ideally within the next four months."

"Not a bad plan," Obi-Wan murmured. "Costly though...who would pay for the inhibitor chip removal?"

"The Republic - I know it's not ideal but it would please the Separatists -"

"And anger Republic citizens who will be taxed even more heavily...cannot make everyone happy."

Satine's mouth twisted into a smirk. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Before relinquishing emergency powers, Mon passed a taxation law - on the 1%."

"You're _kidding."_

"She reformed the Constitution too - Chancellor's can only be in power for a maximum twenty years, Senators for ten years."

"Order should have something like that...no life council members." He pressed his lips together briefly. "So the wealthy will end up paying for the removal of the chips...but what about the clones? There are still billions of them."

"Padmé wants to write a clause into the treaty - proper housing, access to healthcare, no discrimination for those who choose to enter the workforce. There's the reconstruction and humanitarian efforts starting once the peace treaty is finalized - I imagine most if them will enter that."

"Idealistically that'll work."

"But it's a step - everything can be reformed and improved."

"Mmm - yeah, you're right." Obi-Wan thought of the Jedi, wondering if they would stay so... stagnant. Unwilling to change...but the younger generation had been through hell at such a tender age - they would be the change. They had to be. The voices of the Council could only squawk for so long.

Glancing at his wife, he was overwhelmed for a moment. _Married._ They were married, and there was little chance he would die in some dumb stunt tomorrow. He could live out his days in peace, by her side, just like he always wanted…there was the relief efforts of course, the Jedi Order to strike some sense into but...but...but…

Grinning like an idiot, Obi-Wan leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

* * *

 _Author's note: a softer chapter than all the cliffhangers I've left you guys with ;D_

 _I said on Tumblr that there may be one more chapter after this one, but definitely an E_

 _epilogue_

 _Enjoy (and anyone who lives in Northeast America - stay safe and warm in this storm!)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	23. One Year Later

One Year Later…

* * *

Padmé woke to an empty bed, which wasn't exactly concerning - her husband had odd sleeping hours from growing up on Tatooine, living at the Temple, and then being a soldier.

But today…she swung her legs over the bed and stretched, hearing the vague sounds of the staff waking and ambling to the kitchen and throughout the apartment. R2 was bleeping something angrily, though the sound was drowned by the noise of traffic outside.

She shook her head in amusement before standing and shrugging on her night robe. A bit of nausea twisted in her stomach, and she braced herself against the wall and shoved it down.

The steps that led down to their apartment were cold beneath her feet, and she cursed herself mentally, wishing for slippers.

 _There._ There was her husband, leaning against the balcony and staring at the traffic. He looked exhausted, with bags under his eyes and a haunted look in his eyes. In the morning light his skin was grayish, highlighting the premature wrinkles at the edges of his eyes.

Padmé knew he had heard her approach, judging by the soft smile that curled at his lips. She stepped beside him, arms slipping around his tense shoulders, smiling when he leaned into her touch.

"Bad dreams?" she asked, though she knew the answer. Still, it was easier sometimes to be blunt with Anakin.

"I cannot believe no one ever figured out who killed the Chancellor," Anakin whispered while watching the skyline. "I mean...I know he was a bad person but…"

"It is a bit concerning that there could be a killer on the loose," Padmé murmured. "All they were able to determine was that it was a male."

"Probably someone who was tired of the war," Padmé turned her head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "The war was hard on everyone, even if they weren't fighting."

"I do wonder if it was a clone - not that I'm accusing any of them... it's just…" Anakin shook his head. "We all saw the orders. It's a possibility."

"There are always mysteries in the galaxy - could have been a Jedi."

Anakin snorted, peering down at her. "You sound like Obi-Wan."

"Mmm - remember he's coming tonight?"

"To celebrate the one year anniversary of the war being - how can I forget?"

"You don't sound excited."

"That's not it…" Anakin did his best to shrug, eyes tracing a passing speeder. "Haven't seen him in a few months."

"Ani - he won't bite your head off for turning down the Council seat."

Anakin didn't respond - too busy thinking about the past year. He thought war was chaos...peace was somehow more chaotic. It was like walking on eggshells - everyone was so tense, so careful that one wrong word would begin an even bloodier war. The Jedi and the clones - those who had chosen to be in the relief efforts - were always on the move, bringing supplies to planets, trying to negotiate debts, facing scrutiny…

That was the worst. The glares and the whispers of the populace, the eyerolls whenever the Jedi and clones landed...the _scorn._

 _Like we had a choice fighting…_ Anakin thought grimly. _Well...unlike the clones maybe we did but - god, the clones._

They had yet to find a cure for the accelerated aging mess but -

Obi-Wan was doing fine. He had become the Jedi watchman for the Mandalore system, traveling only to Coruscant only a handful of times in the year.

Ahsoka was doing okay, continuing her apprenticeship and...dating? Barriss and -

Then there was the Council trying to wrap their heads around attachments and dating and marriage and the few children that had been born within the Order, but failing epically...

He screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the comforting presence of his wife beside her, her gentle pulse in the Force…

So much had changed.

"Hey," Padmé whispered, standing on her toes and kissing a spot below his ear. "I have something that might make you feel better."

"What?" Anakin asked wearily, glancing at her smirking face. He frowned for a moment, trying to figure it out before she rolled her eyes affectionately and patted her stomach.

"You're kidding." A grin broke out on his face when she shrugged a little. Laughing, Anakin swept her into his arms. "Padmé, that's -" He held her face in his hands, giving her a firm kiss, feeling her fingers wrap around his and squeeze gently. Leaning their brows together, he whispered shakily, "That's amazing."

* * *

 _Author's note: I couldn't resist finishing the fic and uploading it. I wasn't expecting to end on an Anidala scene, but nothing else worked so ;) here ya go_

 _I absolutely adored writing this fic - it was so much fun and everyone's reactions at every chapter was hilarious._

 _I really tested myself with this fic, trying to shove massive plot points into 1,000 words or less chapters. I know I left some plot points hanging here and there, but overall I feel like this tied up nicely._

 _This fic originally started out as a 3 shot involving Cody and his observations about Obitine. Gradually, it became so much more and I cannot believe the response I've had. This fic has such a massive audience and I'm really sad to end this fic, but the story has finished for now._

 _So enjoy my dears, and stay tuned for whatever else I write in the near future ;)_

 _May the Force be With You_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
